Organopolysiloxanes having hydrocarbonoxy groups linked thereto are well known in the art and their preparation has been described, for example in British Patent 674,137, in which halosilanes have been reacted with alcohol and water in the presence of the desired polysiloxane. The process of the present invention has certain disadvantages over the process described in the above cited British Patent. For example, the process of this invention is easier to control which results in polysiloxanes having a constant, predetermined and controllable number of hydrocarbon radicals bonded to the silicon atoms via oxygen, especially hydrocarbonoxy and Si-bonded hydroxyl groups. Moreover, the resultant polysiloxanes have a lower hydrogen halide content and the process is applicable not only to tetrahalosilanes, but is also applicable to organohalosilanes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved process for preparing organopolysiloxanes having hydrocarbon groups linked to the silicon atoms via oxygen. Another object of this invention is to provide an improved process for preparing hydrocarbonoxy containing organopolysiloxanes having a constant, predetermined and controlled number of hydrocarbon radicals bonded to the silicon atoms via oxygen. Still another object is to provide an improved process for preparing hydrocarbonoxy containing organopolysiloxanes having a lower hydrogen halide content. A further object of this invention is to provide an improved process for preparing hydrocarbonoxy containing organopolysiloxanes from organohalosilanes.